


here with you

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, bathing together, just soft boys being soft together, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: Clint laid out the last of the rose petals leading toward the full bathtub, plastic glasses of wine set carefully on the ledge.  He stood back to survey his handiwork.  The tub steamed gently, a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries rested on the closed toilet seat, and soft music played from his phone, set carefully on the counter, far out of reach from the bath.  The sound of a key turning the lock interrupted his inspection, making him curse and rush toward the living room, arriving just as Bucky opened the door.***Clint and Bucky have a romantic Valentine's Night at home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2021 Winterhawk Valentine's Day Exchange





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Sammys_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/gifts).



> For [gabrielsammysangel](https://gabrielsammysangel.tumblr.com/) as part of the [Blind Date: Winterhawk Valentine Exchange](https://blinddatewinterhawkexchange.tumblr.com/).
> 
> They asked for Valentine's smut and teeth rotting fluff, I hope this delivers!  
>    
> Thanks to [vexbatch](https://vexbatch.tumblr.com/) for the title and cheerleading.

Clint laid out the last of the rose petals leading toward the full bathtub, plastic glasses of wine set carefully on the ledge. He stood back to survey his handiwork. The tub steamed gently, a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries rested on the closed toilet seat, and soft music played from his phone, set carefully on the counter, far out of reach from the bath. The sound of a key turning the lock interrupted his inspection, making him curse and rush toward the living room, arriving just as Bucky opened the door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he greeted Bucky, wiping his sweaty palms off on his sweatpants.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart” Bucky replied. He dropped his bag by the door, walking straight to Clint and placing a kiss on Clint’s lips. Bucky tried to deepen the kiss but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He pulled back, a confused look on his face. “Who’s that?”

“Why don’t you go take a nice bath?” Clint suggested. “I’ll take care of this.”

Bucky still looked confused but he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Clint waited until he was out of sight before opening the door and accepting the pizza from the harried-looking delivery driver. The driver barely waited for the pizza to leave his hand before turning around and walking away. Clint checked the pizza, grinning when he saw it, before grabbing two paper plates and following Bucky up the stairs.

Clint entered the bathroom to find Bucky standing there wearing only a pair of jeans with the button undone, taking in the scene before him. “You did all this?” His voice was impossibly soft.

“Yes,” Clint said, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, suddenly worried Bucky would hate it. Neither of them were particularly romantic most of the time, maybe he had made Bucky uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Bucky continued, still in that soft voice, “it’s amazing.” He turned to kiss Clint gently.

Clint set the pizza box on the counter before turning back to kiss Bucky again. He pressed a long, slow kiss to Bucky’s lips, trying to pour all of his emotions into it. Bucky’s hands came up to cradle Clint’s face and when they separated they stayed close, staring into each other's eyes.

Clint cleared his throat. “Let’s get in that tub before the water gets cold.” Clint slowly lowered the zipper on Bucky’s jeans, kneeling down to help Bucky step out of them. He reached up to gently pull Bucky’s underwear down, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s knee as he stepped out of them.

Clint quickly stripped out of his clothes while Bucky got in the tub before getting the pizza and plates and setting them on the floor next to the tub before climbing in. He leaned back so he was resting on Bucky’s shoulder, making sure they were both comfortable before leaning back over for the pizza. He handed Bucky both plates before opening the box. The small laugh from Bucky as he saw the heart-shaped pizza made Clint grin. He put pizza on both plates before taking one and leaning back against Bucky again.

They were quiet as they ate, each lost in their own thoughts, relaxing in the warm water of the tub and the closeness of the other. Once they were both finished Clint took their plates and threw them like frisbees, landing them perfectly in the trash can, making Bucky laugh and press a kiss to his shoulder blade.

Clint picked up the plate of strawberries, moving them closer. He held one up to Bucky’s mouth, eyes fixated on Bucky’s lips as he took a bite. There was a little bit of chocolate on Bucky’s upper lip, which Clint was quick to lick away.

They continued trading bites and kisses until the chocolate-covered strawberries were gone and they were both half hard. Clint closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of the warm water and Bucky behind him.

Bucky’s hands skimmed across Clint’s body, up his chest and arms, down his abs, and back up, tweaking his nipples.

It wasn’t long until Clint was fully hard, hips hitching up, breaths coming out as small gasps. Still, Bucky ran his hands up and down Clint’s body, not touching him where Clint really wanted.

“Did you have any plans for the rest of the night?” Bucky breathed into Clint’s ear.

“I thought,” Clint gasped, arching into the feeling of Bucky pinching his nipple, “I thought you could fuck me.”

Bucky groaned, grinding up hips up into Clint, letting him feel just how hard he was. “Let’s go do that.”

Clint scrambled to his feet, pulling Bucky up behind him. Dripping, he led Bucky to the bed, laying back on the pillows. There was already lube on the side table waiting for them.

Bucky, a predatory look in his eyes, crawled over Clint’s body until they were eye to eye. He pressed his lips to Clint’s cheeks, his eyelids, his lips. “I appreciate everything you did for me tonight,” he murmured, “I’m going to show you just how much.”

He moved slowly down Clint’s neck, kissing and biting at his pulse point, his collarbone. Clint gasped as Bucky pulled his nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over Clint until he was arching into his touch.

Bucky slowly moved down Clint’s body, licking his abs, kissing his stomach, biting at his hip bones. Clint was so hard he thought he was going to explode, hips hitching up without his control. Clint almost cried as Bucky bypassed his cock to kiss his thighs. He gasped as Bucky lifted his legs before licking a stripe over his hole.

Bucky pulled back. “This okay?” he asked, breath ghosting over Clint’s hole.

“Yes,” Clint moaned, “yes, Bucky, please.”

Bucky dove back in, tongue circling Clint, dipping in before pulling back out, over and over again. Clint cried out, legs falling open then closing back on Bucky’s head, holding him in place. Bucky chuckled, pressing his tongue further in while Clint moaned and writhed below him.

Clint could feel heat building low in his belly, almost but not quite there. He pressed into Bucky’s mouth, only able to say “yes” and “Bucky” and “please”, hands clenched in the sheets below him.

Bucky reached one hand up, lightly circling Clint’s cock and held it there, not moving. Clint let out a sob, moaning Bucky’s name over and over. His hips thrust into Bucky’s hand before he pushed back to his mouth, again and again until he was lost in sensation, body working without his control. He was almost there, almost, he just needed.

Bucky pushed a finger into Clint’s ass and Clint was gone, orgasm washing over him. Bucky continued to lick around Clint’s hole, hand still circled around Clint’s cock until he was squirming with overstimulation. Clint whined, pulling away from Bucky’s hand but that just pushed him further onto Bucky’s finger. Finally stilling, he lay on the bed, gasping, Bucky’s finger still buried in him, Bucky pressing kisses into his thighs.

Bucky waited until Clint’s heartbeat slowed, keeping his finger where it was, pressing soft kisses and murmuring praise into Clint’s skin until Clint began to squirm on his finger again. Still, Bucky waited.

“Bucky, please” Clint moaned.

Bucky responded by pulling his finger out, making Clint whine. He reached over for the bottle of lube and resettled himself between Clint’s legs, popping it open and squirting a generous amount on his fingers. Bucky pressed his finger back in, thrusting gently a few times before adding a second finger. He scissored his fingers until Clint was pushing back on his fingers then added a third.

Finally, finally, Bucky pulled his fingers out. Clint barely had time to feel empty before he felt Bucky’s dick resting at his entrance. Clint gasped as Bucky pressed inside, filling him completely.

“Clint,” Bucky moaned. “Sweetheart, you feel so good around me.”

Clint, barely able to think, let alone talk, pushed his hips up toward Bucky, who got the message. Bucky slowly, so slowly, pulled almost all the way out before pressing back in just as slowly. Clint moaned, lifting his left leg up and wrapping it around Bucky’s hip, pressing him in closer, wanting to be completely filled by Bucky.

Bucky ground his hips against Clint before pulling back out, his thrusts getting faster. Clint lifted his other leg, wrapping it around Bucky as well, crying out as the angle made Bucky hit his prostate with every thrust.

Bucky lowered himself until his elbows were on either side of Clint’s face, completely bracketing him in. His hair fell in curtains around their faces, blocking out everything that wasn’t Bucky. Clint’s world was filled with the smell of him, the feel of Bucky filling him, and when Bucky leaned down and kissed him, hard, the taste of him. All of Clint’s senses were focused on Bucky and Clint never wanted this moment to end.

Bucky pulled away from Clint’s mouth, breathing hard. “Clint,” he gasped “baby, I’m close, I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Clint moved his hand to his cock, running his hand up and down it in time with Bucky’s thrusts. “Almost,” he muttered, hips meeting Bucky’s at every thrust.

“God, Clint, sweetheart” Bucky moaned, “you look so good like this, wish I could take a picture, carry it around with me all time so even when I can’t feel you around me I can remember how gorgeous you look with my cock in you.”

Clint’s orgasm hit him like a train, bright spots of light appearing in his vision. He almost didn’t notice as Bucky cursed, hips speeding up for one, two, three thrusts before he buried himself deep in Clint.

Bucky collapsed next to Clint, almost on top of him. They lay there, panting, until Bucky pulled away, spent cock slipping out of Clint. Clint heard him walk to the bathroom but couldn’t open his eyes until he felt something warm and wet on his stomach, Bucky with a washcloth cleaning him up.

Bucky saw Clint’s eyes open. “C’mon baby,” he said, “let’s get under the blanket.”

Clint groaned but did as he was told, crawling under the blankets and holding his arms out for Bucky, who chuckled but climbed right in next to him, gathering Clint in his arms and pressing soft kisses to his hair.

“Love you,” Clint mumbled, already mostly asleep.

“Love you, too.” Bucky’s reply was the last thing Clint heard before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://loonyloopylisa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
